The Mirror of Me
by EmmeryHale
Summary: Will Graham isn't the only special agent Jack Crawford has in his Pocket. Rhea Blackston has returned after hunting down the Cannibalistic Serial Killer the Beowulf of New York, but now she must go under the therapy of Hannibal Lecter. But is everything what it seems? Rated M for Later Chapters for language, sex and cannibalism, this is a OCxHannibal Fiction
1. Prelude

**Clash of the Titans**

Jack Crawford worked hard to find Special Agent Rhea Blackston. They had been tracking down the Beowulf of New York when she had disappeared. The Notorious serial killer and cannibal had been recently found out to be her twin brother Cronus. He still found it creepy that her parents had named both children after the Titans that spawned the gods. It wasn't very funny since there were already two copy cats that had been the Beowulf's apprentice that called themselves. Zeus and Hera. Both killed by Rhea when last confronted. It had angered her twin. Jack winced limping along side his other fellow FBI agents heading for the Cabin there in Sleepy Hollow New York's park side that mimicked the countryside. Fear gripping at him almost at every turn thinking of all the previous victims, he didn't want her to turn into another Miriam Lass, he couldn't, not to another psycopath.

The Night was cold and his breath rose on the air as Cronus watched his sister, blood tracing down his chin, having fallen for her trap she had red all down her pant leg of her right leg. He was a tall man with stunning looks, handsome, carved from marble if marble could be rendered as flesh. His dark auburn hair had red tints to it. His green eyes intent upon his twin sister in front of him. Gripping the wires that now bound him to the sycamore tree. Blood down her own chin staining her lips. She watched her brother caught in the trap tracing the wolf cages latch. Rhea was a slender five eight with soft pale skin almost as pale as the new powdered snow falling around them. Hair so red it was russet auburn like fall leaves in a forgotten forest, so long she had braided it and tied it back, bangs streaked. Her features were soft but striking and her blue eyes watched him back like a hawk knowing the mouse was hiding. The snows around her twin brother were stained red. Then again his legs were useless now. Bending down she collected his blood in a small vial it mixed with the ash of their parents. Clipping it closed, she knew the hostages should be stumbling upon the FBI Agents. Jack wasn't a idiot.

"I will never stop dear sister, there are other ways to kill, a man doesn't need legs." He mused.

He looked at her with a smug look to arch a brow as she took his key unlocking the locks to the cages. Standing between them staining the snow under her red. Gripping the leather ties to their levies. Glaring at her she looked up, if Rhea felt anything for her brother it wasn't showing upon her face.

"Yes but a man needs to breathe, a brain, and a heart. You should have left me be dear brother, the fact you lost your Zeus and Hera should have been warning enough," she chided almost scornfully.

He glared at her but she tilted her head without a word of good bye she pulled open the doors the wolves rushed out and to Cronus.

"Goodbye Beowulf." She turned walking away as they ripped into him, never once did cronus scream. She didn't expect him to.

Jack could see figures in the distance calling they rushed to see the hostages. Getting them to follow an officer out of the woods and to seek medical attention. Still pushing on ahead his legs burned and his chest ached. Moving as he saw red in the snow until it disappeared. Dropping to his knees he started digging around his hand hitting something. Pulling away the snows he found a shoulder. Moving faster he uncovered Rhea and turned her after pulling her out. Rushing to put his ear to her chest. Still feeling her heart beating. Her hands were cut deep and her leg looked slightly off, like someone had tried to snap it like a twig and twisted at the same time. Picking her up he made no waste of time to yell. Watching Rhea be loaded into the ambulance and taken to the Local ER.

Jack moved back into the woods with the hunting team to finish the man hunt for the Beowulf of New York. Lights turned on to show the once sadistic serial killer. Jack's steps slowed to see flesh torn into, entrails of the intestine dragged out on the snows. Wolf paws around the sides of him. The M. E. looked him over. Jimmy price was good at his job and a bit disturbed by this one.

"His heart is missing as is his lungs." He observed to look at him, "He was still alive when they were ripped out."

Jack winced, even for a brutal killer like Cronus that was still one hell of a painful way to go.

"Did the wolves get at him?" Jack asked curiously, wondering why he was strung up to the tree in the first place.

"It's possible, both were bitten and pulled out of him while he was still breathing, I surprised we didn't hear any screaming, his throat is intact as is his voice box." Jimmy confirmed looking down his throat for anything that could have blocked it and found nothing.

Jack breathed out though as he watched the other Agents mill about the crime scene collecting any and all evidence. Feeling finally tired as relief coursed through his body. It was over….


	2. Chapter One: The doctor will see you now

**Chapter One: The Doctor Will See you Now**

The tranquility of the waiting room was peaceful as it was intended, after all this was not a place meant for Children. Even with its lone occupant that sat waiting for their turn to see the therapist just beyond the closed door. The one Jack Crawford had sent them to. The office was private and not just for anyone, that at least the patients could appreciate. Within the confines of the next room was another matter all together. Hannibal Lecter in his three piece suit was the lone pristine figure in the room opposite his patient Franklynn. The man sobbed yet again about his hate for being neurotic and again left tissues on his glass table. The edge of Hannibal's eyes tightened just barely as he eyed the action. Rude.

He was happy when the session ended with his patient as he saw Franklynn to the back door entryway reserved for his patients and their privacy. Thinking back to his next interview session, this agent that Crawford had spoken of reminded him of good Will yet she already had ties to meeting a serial killer and killing him, this killer just so happened to be the cannibal known as the Beowulf of New York. Crawford had mentioned that she had always worn a vial that contained a little of the ashes of her parents but when she came back from killing her twin she had put some of his blood in it as well. Going back into his room he put the tissues in the bin and sanitized the table along with his hands before smoothing out his tie as he watched the door. Letting his thoughts settle before going to it and opening the door, a slight smile upon his face to be disarming.

"Ms. Blackston?" He asked softly to the single woman waiting by the window.

Her back was to him but he could tell she was approximately five eight in height, slender but athletic. She dressed differently, she had dress shoes on and slack pants with a red shirt that had a corset vest over it. Her hair was so red it was auburn mixed like fall leaves. Tied up yet down at the same time, her jacket and fedora hat were already upon the coat rack having taken it off the moment she stepped inside, something he being who he was picked up on. Manners were present in that single evidence. She turned to Hannibal and she was very pale, but natural pale, eyes so blue they put summer skies to shame, her features were soft yet sharp. If marble could be flesh and carved it would have been her, bangs slightly streaked, ears pierced. She bore a silver and black tie that was tucked into the corset vest. Hands gloved still. She inclined her head gently before coming to him she had the almost non traceable limp to her step, Crawford had said she had had surgery not too long ago.

"Dr. Lecter." She said softly shaking his hand and when he stepped aside she still stood there until he asked her to come in.

Only then did she cross his threshold and step into the confines of his therapy office. Those extremely blue eyes drinking in all the objects around her, books, statues, drawings. Everything.

"I Suppose Jack told you the reason to why I'm here Dr. Lecter," she said as she kept hands behind her back touching with her eyes but nothing physically.

Hannibal observed her and did find her most interesting, especially when she looked him directly in the eyes, direct eye-contact already set her apart from good Will. He inclined his head in answer gesturing to the seats she took the one opposite him.

"Yes, he expressed the same concerns of you as he had for Agent Will Graham," Hannibal said to her in soft confirmation.

She nodded and settled back against the back of the leather seat barely making a sound.

"Most of my superior officers think I should be just given leave and retire," she mused gently as she crossed her legs and rested her elbows on each arm rest interlacing her fingers to rest her palms on her knee.

Her eyes were on Hannibal the entire time as she spoke and performed that action. He looked at her and he leaned back a little as he tilted his head, he would admit to himself mentally that Rhea was actually quiet pretty but beauty to him came in many forms.

"Do you think you aught to retire then and do as they like?" he mused in return to her.

She turned her head slightly as she watched him for the briefest moment he saw her eyes as green and darkness but before he could catch it, it was gone. Brow arching gently she answered.

"To their standards, yes, to my standards I am who I am."

She said this as she looked back to his books tracing a old copy of Dante's Inferno. Guarded, watching her Hannibal found her very hard to read unlike Will. He hadn't had a patient like this before.

"The mathematics of human behavior…All those ugly variables," She turned to Hannibal.

"I am not a fragile teacup Dr. Lecter, but the way I see things others consider to…dark…"

Her observed her quietly, noticing her features, the striking color of her eyes. He tilted his head a little. He found her still a difficult read. But that made things quite interesting.

"Dark?" he mused. "Define that. What most consider 'dark' others could consider…dim at most."

"Darkness is it's own Variety Dr. Lecter. I knew my brother's tendencies when we were nine. I know he killed both our parents and ate our father's heart." She kept his gaze.

"I watched him do it and felt nothing for them. Death is a cycle in this life we've become complacent, to accept death as it comes, by natural causes, accidents or tragedy. No one hunts as they did in olden days. " She arched her brow again gently.

"We were raised by our Uncle, he taught us the old ways of where we came from. He died under ...unknown...circumstances. Only I had a gift my brother couldn't understand. I can assume your point of view, and another's, become the killer and see his design." She tilted her head slightly.

"Anyone can be a killer, I am, I just have a badge and I hunt those who get caught. " She described the time being her brother's guest.

He wasn't refined as a serial killer and cannibal. Descriptive that he could put himself there, feel the cold, everything. The hairs on the back of his neck on edge but not from fear but from slight excitement. She had secrets. Ones he couldn't manipulate to the surface and if he wasn't careful she might entice him into manipulation to accidentally reveal his own.

He smiled a little. "And you feel nothing for these dark tendencies? You felt nothing knowing you yourself were your brothers murderer?" He mused.

"Well, no matter. Not feeling anything doesn't mean you can't be productive." He kept her under his gaze.

"And aside from monologue...what do you want to do?" he said in a gentle tone.

"What is it you want to do from here? You're in my office to make sure you clarify for your work, but do you want to even continue? Or are you here to satisfy what others want of you?"

"A bit of both." She mused finally smirking softly.

"You aren't like others are you Dr. Lecter." She kept his gaze in return voice softer.

She studied him in such a relaxed way not afraid to keep eye contact with him and try to 'see' him in ways Jack Crawford didn't or Will Graham.

"Peeking behind the curtain looking for the Devil in the details. Tell me what is your opinion on Cannibalism. Jack hates mine." She mused finally as a smile crept upon her lips.

He smirked a little. He leaned back a little and grinned. "The Devil is in everything my friend." He smirked. "And what opinion is that?" he softly deflected her question back upon her.

"That it isn't disgusting or Evil. It is a facet of human nature none explore unless under dire circumstances. We judge killers who eat other people yet when a tragedy comes along such as an avalanche and no choice is available then murder and eating of the person is a taboo but necessary. In early cultures eating of another was common, Aztecs ate their fallen warriors so that they might possess a sliver of that warriors skill and soul. African tribes who believed a witch was among them causing vampirism would stay up all night the 'witch' having been up all night would tire and fall asleep so they killed the first one to fall asleep and ate them to break the spell. We are predators. We just need excuses to hunt another for consumption. We are all meat, we all return to clay and ash and dust. We are just smarter then animals yet we only use 10% to 15% of our brains at one time. Those who often cannibalize used up to 20% and more then one part of the brain at a time. Yet it is 'evil." She smirked.

That smirk faded as a serious came over her as she kept his gaze, a flicker of darkness in those blue orbs.

"There is no such thing as good and evil, there is just Nature. That is my opinion Dr. Lecter." She said it softer and she meant it.

He looked at her and smirked a little. His dark eyes intent upon her as he studied his patient, there were secrets under that surface of the Agent, secrets no one knew.

"Have you eaten people?" he asked after a moment of thought.

She watched him for a long moment before answering as she judged how to put what she wanted to say.

"Now that would be Tale full wouldn't it? Yes. My brother was the cause of one such incident. " She said watching him her eyes boring into his.

Calculation playing in those blue eyes, studying him just as intensely perhaps it was like a mental chess game, to outsiders there moment in this room was palpable, the silence uncomfortable but to them.

"Have you?" She asked as she watched him her voice soft, testing the water.

She had eaten more then once, he could feel it but she wasn't going to outright say such a thing which meant she had deeper secrets. Yet he could not delve without risk of revealing his own hand too soon, after all their game had just begun. Perhaps she had another life like his own. Maybe. There was no certainties or she could be truthful and only had it once when her brother fed it to her and might be trying to get him to make his own confessions. He raised a brow in bemusement.

He shrugged. "The scenario has never crossed my mind really."

A smooth lie. But not an unbelievable one. He kept his eyes on her.

"Besides, this isn't really about me, is it?" He asked as smoothly as he lied.

Already he had a growing interest in her as he had with Will when he first met the man, yet Rhea was closer to the door then Will. She didn't need a direct push of sorts to become what she had the potential to become. There was control in her unmeasured, if she had any madness it was leashed and hidden until the proper time to be shown. He only hoped he got to see it soon.

"No but by profession we both Psychoanalyze. Just this time I find a person of interest." She gestured to his clock stating the time though it was behind her able to name off the seconds by the sound.

Sound so low it shouldn't have really been noticeable, yet as she said it her eyes were on his he almost felt a sense of predator in the agent. She got up casually to tilt her head a bit.

"I am cooking dinner for Jack and his wife Bella at my home tonight..." She looked at him.

"Perhaps you could join us Dr. Lecter, off the clock." She extended her hand to him.

His new Secretary had opened the door with her Fedora and coat in hand to inform him of his next patient to blink seeing them already finishing. He smirked a little in his more charming way.

"Glad to be of interest." He murmured.

He tilted his head a little in thought. He considered her invitation as their eyes still stared down each other.

"I believe that wouldn't be out of the question."

She nodded to him finally hand out looking finally away giving her card to his secretary before putting on her Fedora and jacket as she walked out of the room to the back. Stopping to turn to Hannibal.

"Until then, good day…Dr. Lecter." She said he caught it finally that dark green flash to her blue eyes.

Hannibal felt a strange tingle in his fingers he never got unless he wanted to draw, a true smile playing about his lips a bit as he watched her go.

"Same to you, my friend." He leaned against the door frame for a moment as that small smile stayed with him, intrigued.

Going back inside he took the card from his secretary and gently slipped it in his pocket blinking when his secretary handed him a paper. One from Rhea before their appointment. The drawing was of shadows akin to one of the hells of Dante's inferno yet the singular woman in it was looking in a mirror only to be seven woman. Seven devils all around her. The detail was almost as good as his own. He went to his table and found one of his boards not occupied by a sketch and put it down and covered it slowly as he took in one last look of the detail.

"What are you hiding I truly wonder," he said softly to himself.


	3. Chapter Two: The Okami of Virginia

**Chapter Two: The Okami of Virginia**

Will Graham was glad that his class was over, not feeling all those eyes watching him as he talked at them. Again discussing the Hobbs case, a case he wished he had never been apart of. Still haunted by him now and then when he dwelled on the serial killer. Going to Jack's office he wanted to get the newest reports turned in and done with wishing for nothing more then to go home and spend some time with his dogs. His family.

The office was simple as most offices where, there was a chair and a desk to which Jack Crawford was already seated behind, two chairs in front of it for other people to sit on and to the left of him was his usual bulletin board of his current case. Will took his usual seat the second one to the right of Jack nearest the Bulletin board, but kept his eyes on the desk. He noticed a slender case on the desk that hadn't been there before. The details carved upon it was vivid of real wolves. Snagging his attention as he watched it as if waiting for one of the carvings to come alive.

Jack caught where his gaze went to smirking.

"It's for Agent Rhea Blackston, it came for her from her aunt from Japan," he explained as he opened the case.

It was a Katana and a shorter looking sword. Both looking at the details they were black, red and silver the etching on the handle was an actual coat of arms with those colors and a wolf.

"That is a Katana and a Wakizashi, based upon the Edo period, " a smooth voice said making Jack look up and Will flinch.

Looking Hannibal Lecter was watching the blades more so then either of them as he approached. Hesitating barely a moment and slowly reaching down to let his fingers trace the design.

"It is expertly crafted, well taken care of and balanced," he said appreciatively.

He had used a Wakizashi before to get vengeance on the butcher who had caused his Uncle's heart attack and insulted his Lady Murasaki. He had heard what Jack had said a few seconds more he would have missed to whom the blades belonged.

"These seem too authentic to just be for decoration," he looked to Jack who smiled at him.

"That's because they aren't just for looks, Rhea uses them on special occasions, like the tournaments for sword fighting. Of course she can't do it now until her leg completely heals, she had them made for her during her time in Japan during her hiatus and physical therapy," he mused.

Hannibal looked back to the blades as he sat down in the other chair beside Will. The intrigue he felt built a little more due to this new development, a sort of kinship between him and Rhea.

"She invited me to Dinner, as I'm sure she has invited good Will," truth was he had already seen Will's invitation.

Jack smirked at Hannibal, "and she invited Alana Bloom as well."

Hannibal arched a brow but gently in surprising approval. She seemed to think ahead and had chosen people that were not of dull character. Will pushed up his glasses he had no intention of taking the invitation looking to the side window behind the bulletin board. Blinking. He saw a dog, a small dog. It was ranging from ten to twelve inches tall at the shoulder and was maybe twenty-five to thirty-eight pounds. It was a beautiful Marble color with rich brown amber eyes. It had a low long body, a prominent breast bone and big rounded alert ears. Will titled his head as he got up and stepped out ignoring Jack calling him.

Hannibal watched will and saw the dog to watch as his head tilted a little. Will faced the dog in the hall and slowly knelt down.

"Hey…" he said softly, it's tail moved in response.

He smiled putting his hand out slowly not wanting it to take off wishing he had carried a treat or something in his pocket. The dog came to him and sniffed his fingers before sitting in front of him, letting will pet him. Will smiled and really pet him to feel a collar and saw the tag.

"Eisner." He said softly tracing his thumb against his name.

"After Will Eisner creator of the comic strip The Spirit," will looked up to find himself face to face with Rhea Blackston.

"He likes you, he doesn't just go to anyone, you must be a dog person." She smiled looking to her dog his tail wagging even more.

"What kind of dog is he?" Will asked as he pet it still.

"He is a Cardigan Welsh Corgi, very hard to come by, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind playing with you if you come to dinner tonight." She smiled.

Jack watched Rhea speaking with Will in the hall to smirk.

"That's one way to break the ice, she's kind for the Okami," he mused

"The wolf," Hannibal translated it easily and smirked looking at her blades.

He didn't feel like she was a wolf, she was something more, something that held more swift mystery and had something sharper than fangs. Closing the case after wiping down the sheath he relaxed back as she left and Will came back for his bag, Jack held up his invitation he took it, he was going to go. If anything he could hide and spend time with Eisner if being around everyone required him to be sociable and he got too uncomfortable. Going home to get a shower, her place was 30 miles from his own also isolated so at least he was still around the countryside. Hannibal took his invitation tracing the unique writing the calligraphy was steady with flowing lines. A writer within perhaps hiding under the surface. He went home listening to his music as he too got a shower and picked out his suit looking at his wine cellar for the perfect gift wishing in a way he knew what was going to be served.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door bell ringing. Going to the front door he opened it to find no one there but a box on his door step with a glyph of the Fox from Japanese Mythology. Taking up the box he felt the contents weren't heavy but went inside to put it on his counter and took his knife carefully opening it, arching a brow after opening it. Pulling away the tissue paper taking out the object it was a stuffed Raven on a totem, a carved one. Of the Fox becoming the Raven, the designs upon the totem were victims, the last before becoming the Raven was the talons in the heart and lungs of the wolf that was becoming a man. This was the victims the fox came running to from their screams but didn't save, changing at the last confrontation. Killing the wolf and killing the Fox within. Ravens were lone predators, a gathering of them was known as an unkindness and a gathering of Crows was called a murder but both was called the slaughter.

There was no sending address and the writing was different from Rhea's or any he had seen. Far more elegant like his own, something in the beak he pulled the string it's wings spread up and apart to show the pattern of the wings the red becoming eyes. The rest of the string slipping out with a scroll note. Carefully unrolling it that same writing flowed. '_You've been watching me_…_Can you see me now? No. You will.'_ Looking back at the sculpture this wasn't Rhea, this was someone else…but who…


	4. Chapter Three: Elegant Deadly

**Chapter Three: Elegance Deadly**

Hannibal relaxed as he drove the totem that arrived at his door step at the back of his mind. It was possible someone was playing with him since he had taken Rhea as a patient, maybe even Jack. The man was vindictive when he wanted to be there was no putting it past him or anyone for that matter. He would be able to know more once he arrived at the dinner and got to observe Rhea and the others. Turning down onto the private drive he wondered why she chose such a remote location considering her personality didn't have the avoidances issues aspects of Will. The answer was actually quiet simple as he pulled into the drive, this was a custom built house. It was made with a sort of stone yet gave it a very castle like feel, if castles could have the conveyance of modern windows and lighting that is. The property was well kept, the lush lawn was green. There was a side garden moving up the sides of the house leading to the porch.

Hannibal rather liked it, it was unique yet organized, wandering if that was a happy coincidence or if the person had built it to be that way. Smoothing his tie before opening his door he grabbed the wine bottle in it's case and closed his door looking up the path to the house. Eisner came out around the corner and to Hannibal. He moved around his well dressed pants and dress shoes to sit by his feet looking up at him. After a silent moment he seemed to snort and move then stop waiting. Amused Hannibal realized it wanted him to follow and going after the small dog it went to the front door and inside a smaller dog door to the left of the wall. A moment later there was a sound of a latch and the heavy wooden door with it's cross iron motif opened. No one there. Stepping in after making sure to wipe his feet he saw the Corgi it had bitten a cord that had pulled the latch and unlocked the door. Rigged that way, smart. Even smarter still the dog ran at the door jumping up hitting his paws against it and the door semi slammed shut.

Jack peeked around the corner as Hannibal took off his outer jacket and hung it up.

"I see you've met the door keeper," Jack teased looking down at Eisner as he ran toward the kitchen pushing open the door where Rhea was glimpsed cooking for the briefest moment.

"Yes, he is very intelligent and very trained. " He observed curious as to what she was making in the kitchen.

Jack had watched the dog as well to now see his gaze and smiled. There was music playing in the kitchen but not opera or any of the sort or modern music. Listening closer Hannibal could hear samisen being played like they used to at old Geisha houses but this one was more softer, a tale of a samurai in it's strings perhaps.

"She didn't want me or Bella in the kitchen you are welcome to try but don't make her too mad she might throw the knife at you." He teased.

Hannibal smiled at Jack to move to the door to knock softly before slightly opening the door.

"I don't mean to intrude but I have something that would be better if it was in the kitchen." Hannibal said softly holding the wine bottle in view.

The door opened she was there wiping her hands, "The cellar is to the right of the fridge."

Going in he caught the aroma's of many different things at once but nothing definitive as to the exact dish she was making but he didn't dawdle he didn't like it when someone bugged him when he was cooking if and when he had people over when he did so in the first place. Putting it in a closer singular empty spot turning to her to smile and go back out to Jack.

"Hannibal," Rhea said softly he turned arching a brow at the use of his first name.

"Thank you for knocking," she inclined her head with a smile Hannibal felt his own closing his eyes as he inclined his head for the compliment going back out.

By the time he came out Eisner was with someone new, he was with Alana and Will. Staying close to Will who felt generous having brought treats for the dog this time. Smiling as Eisner did simple trained tricks for him. Dogs were Will's safety, his escape. Alana giggled entertained but saw him to smile. Hannibal returned it as she came to him and joined his side.

"This house is bigger then I thought it would be. According to Jack though she designed it a long time ago when she was younger but finally got it built a few years back after becoming part of the FBI." She said as she looked at the designs.

Hannibal took in this new information letting it sink as he looked around the dinning room. The table was a hard dark solid oak finely carved. Of course nothing upon it just yet they had arrived early or at least judging by the empty wine bottle Jack and Bella had arrived earlier then Rhea had intended. Moving to the living area it was comfortably furnished for guests, turning with Alana he saw Rhea close off the dining area locking it. Alana arched a brow.

"I guess she doesn't want anymore kitchen visitors." Bella laughed teasing Jack.

Hannibal sat down amused as Will tried to get Eisner to jump in his lap but he did laying in it to please Will. Ears going up watching the dinning room door despite Will's attentive touch to his head and ears. It didn't take long to see why as Hannibal heard the faintest tune closing his eyes as it grew. Rhea seemed to treat it as if they were not there right now. Handel, Piangero la sorte mia was playing, Hannibal closed his eyes again and just listened that was one of his favorite opera pieces. At the end of the song the door unlocked and she opened the door to slide it back the dinning table was set. Hannibal looked to his right to see it. Smiling. She had places set for everyone already. Hannibal and Will to her left and right then Alana beside Hannibal, Bella beside Will and Jack facing her at the other side of the table. She had her apron off. She was in pants with a dress shirt that opened a bit but yet pulled and laced to the side becoming part of the Cincher. Her gloves were on still.

She had made a sort of Tartare, various sushi rolls including the dragon roll, seasonal Sashimi and Sea Urchin. Opening the steamer trays she had Dim sum and had prepared Egg drop soup to be eaten first. She had fruit skewers in drizzled honey. She had special tea prepared as well with steamed sushi rice to the side she had two sets of Onigiri. Hannibal traced his Chopsticks after taking his seat watching her take out a small bowl and set it down for Eisner at his spot he waited at. Silent, patient and he didn't try eating it until she stepped away. A well trained dog, respecting that his owner was the alpha and master. Hannibal could actually appreciate the bond she shared with the intelligent corgi.

It was Jack's wife that finally asked Rhea about the gloves that she wore. Jack trying to shoot her a look but she had obviously missed it though Will hadn't.

"My hands are still healing and It's easier to keep them clean by keeping them gloved when eating or out and about doing things," she said as she took them off to show her arching a brow as she did.

There were cuts crossing her palms that had been carefully and delicately stitched with precision of a specialist. Some of it even crossed her fingers. She slipped the gloves back on and resumed picking up her chopsticks using them on her dim sum. Eating in near silence afterward. Will was watching her Hannibal noticed, she seemed to interest Will and she sensed it. Asking about the dogs he rescued since Jack had been apt to tell her about it. Will shot Jack a look which he smirked shrugging but they had polite conversation that soon became involved on exchange of breed knowledge setting Will at ease he carried on a decent conversation without need of careful prodding. Hannibal was impressed with Rhea more intrigued by his future patient.

With the meal finished Jack and his wife left but Will spent more time with Eisner in the yard. Hannibal arched a brow as he walked her home in search of Rhea to find her setting up her swords. Seeing the Armor that had been made for her. Feeling like stepping into the past for but a moment when he was much younger and staring down the armor of Lady Murasaki's ancestors.

"I promised you I would show it." Rhea spoke not turning knowing Hannibal was there.

Hannibal took off his shoes stepping into the room, it wasn't just because Rhea had hers off but because it was a tradition of respect. The crest had an ancient Raven slaying the wolf. Hannibal eyed it glancing Rhea, the messenger had used the same story motif. Yet it was very hard to gauge if she had sent it or not. Time would tell as he tried to unravel the mind of dear Rhea. Question was would he enjoy the trip down the rabbit hole?


End file.
